My PChan Part 2
by Frank The Stampede
Summary: The origional, My P-Chan, was not mine. I got permission to type a sequel and this is with a twist. I found it good and so did my brother. So....I hope you do to. Please check it out and review it. Thank you.


This is another version of a sequel of My P-Chan. It has nothing to do with Vilsy555's fic. I got permission and made it up. Enjoy.   
  
Ryoga had been lucky that night when Ranma went into his cat-form. Cologne had jumped behind Ranma, while he was preoccupied with Ryoga and struck a pressure-point. It immediately knocked Ranma out of the Neko-Ken. Then she had knocked Ranma out. Ryoga was spaired. But he suffered the price with injuries!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Er...uh...shutting up.   
  
^__________^HEEEEEE!!!! AHEM!!! |-_-|   
  
.......However, the next day...HAHHAAAAHHAHAHA! HEY! Ok............next day......  
  
(Tendo Dojo)  
  
Soun was not in a good mood. He was extremely mad with Ryoga and Akane both. Not only had Akane cheated on Ranma and broke the honor of the Anything Goes Martial Arts tradition, they all found out that Ryoga was P-Chan. "I am deeply disappointed in both of you." he said to them with a pissed off tone to his voice.  
  
Akane and Ryoga looked at Soun, their eyes narrowed but they both didn't respond.  
  
"Not only have you broken the honor of the Anything Goes Martial Arts tradition, you've also been sleeping with your fiancé's rival! Worst thing is, he is cursed with the form of a pig!" Soun yelled, looking directly at Ryoga. "Yet you kept him as a pet!"  
  
Ryoga remained calm. "I am doing this for Akane. I love her." he thought in his mind as he looked at Ranma, who was glaring at him with hatred. Ranma's father however reamined calm and glanced at Ranma from time to time. "Good he's keeping himself under control." Genma thought.  
  
"But I never knew Ryoga was P-Chan father!" Akane pleaded with her father. Well she didn't until yesterday.  
  
"How about all those times I practically gave you clues?!" Ranma screamed standing up. The chair went flying across the room and a tremendous speed and smashed into the wall. This caused everyone to jump, including Ryoga. "I've called him P-Chan, bacon breath, and many other names, and you never realized it?! How about P-Chan getting lost all those times?! Ryoga has the same FUCKING PROBLEM! Are you to stupid to even realize that?!" Ranma screamed. "BEST OF ALL THE FUCKING BANDANA!!!!!!!!!" Ranma exclaimed pointing at Ryoga's bandana.  
  
"How dare you talk to Akane like that?!" Ryoga yelled standing up. "You are no man Saotome!"  
  
"Oh yeah Ryoga?! You call yourself a man just because you actually got laid?! Man! Your more like a fucking dog! You knew that I loved her!" Ranma screamed. "Actually no I didn't. This was just for honour." he thought saddly and looked at Nabiki.  
  
Akane's eyes widened as she heard the confession from Ranma.  
  
"But n-not anymore." Ranma said bitterly as he fought back the tears. "You've basically slept with her from the fucking start! You never had the FUCKING HONOUR TO TELL HER!!!!!! THE ONLY REASON I NEVER TOLD HER WAS BECAUSE I MADE A PROMISE TO YOU THAT I WOULDN'T! A TRUE MARTIAL ATIST NEVER REVEALS ANOTHER ONE'S WEAKNESS! YOU CALL YOUR SELF A MAN?! FUCK!!!!! YOUR CURSE SUITS YOU VERY WELL!!!!!!!! YOUR NOTHING BUT A GODAMNED FUCKING PIG!!! GOD EVEN MY DAD HAS MORE HONOUR!!!!!!!!! HE HAS NEVER ONCE CHEATED ON MY MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK, EVEN KUNO HAS MORE HONOUR THAN YOU!!!!! HECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYBODY HAS MORE HONOUR THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!! EVEN HAPPOSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled in rage.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT PANTY STEALING TRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!????" Ryoga screamed out as an aura surrounded him.  
  
"It's what you are. Trash. Oh Ryoga. You're from the Hibiki Clan. No sex before marriage." Ranma sneered out. "Here I picked up this book about your clan!" Ranma exclaimed and threw the book at Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga caught the book and paled as he sat back down reading a line which Ranma had pointed out. "Damn. I-I had forgotten about that."  
  
Akane paled at what she heard.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane started.  
  
"Shut up. I never want to see or talk to you again. Let's say I used to love you but not anymore. Ryoga, you were lucky Cologne knocked me out of the Neko-Ken. If not you wouldn't be here right now." Ranma said calmly.  
  
Genma knew what Ranma was doing. "That's it Ranma. Keep it under control." he said to himself.  
  
"Is that a threat Saotome?" Ryoga asked Ranma, smirking.  
  
"Yeah...oh Akane. I guess I was right when I called you a uncute tomboy. Only one of your kind would fall for him. I respect Nabiki more then you." Ranma said. "Your worse then Nabiki. Nabiki might have pulled some annoying stunts in her life but none as dishonorable as this. Isn't that right father-in-law?" Ranma asked.  
  
Soun nodded and smirked at Ranma. "Your right Ranma. She might like to blackmail people but at least she is honorable about it."   
  
Nabiki noted that Ranma was fighting back tears. "Poor Ranma." she thought sadly but she was happy that someone respected her more then her sister.  
  
"Soun I still plan to go through with the joining of the schools. Even without Akane." Ranma said smiling at Soun.  
  
"But she is the..." Soun started.  
  
"I know.....I'll give you my answer in a week. I am leaving but I'll be back in a week." Ranma said sadly as he turned to leave.   
  
"No." Nabiki said standing suddenly. "Ranma can't suffer like this!" she screamed in her mind. "He can't suffer from those two's actions." Nabiki looked at her dad.  
  
Everyone looked at her wondering what she was doing.   
  
"I have a good idea. Why don't Akane and Ryoga go to the motel not far from here. Let them have all the dishonorable sex they want BUT they can come back in a week." Nabiki said. "By then they'll realize just what they fucked themselves into and I am not talking about the sex." Nabiki sneered at Akane and Ryoga.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Soun said agreeinh with his miggle daughter.  
  
"NO!" Akane yelled standing up.  
  
"What now Akane? Going against your fathers word now? Geeze no honour." Ranma sneered.  
  
Akane sat down and her eyes narrowed.  
  
Ryoga growled at Ranma. "We will leave. I will pay for everything." Ryoga said. "I'll make sure no harm comes..."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU PIG!" Soun yelled. "After next week you Ryoga are never welcomed here ever again and Akane is no longer a part of the Tendos!"  
  
Akane gasped and was trying to hold back the tears. Just then they heard someone knock on the door.  
  
Kasumi went to go answer the door and gasped.. "Auntie Nadoka!"  
  
Ranma and Genma paled. "Oh shit." they both muttered.  
  
In a minute, Kasumi came back with Ranma's mother. "I heard everything." Nadoka said whipping out her katana and pointed it at Ranma. "Your no man! You and your father have failed! You have dishonoured me! A man should be there for his fiance at al times! You drove her to Ryoga! You two have failed! You teomust commit sepukku!" she accused.  
  
This caused Ryoga to grin evilly. "To bad Ranma."  
  
"Mother." Ranma said. "It was not my fault." he glared at Akane and Ryoga. "Ask that honor less bitch...and that fucking pig over there." Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma! Are you mad?! That's your fiancé!" Nadoka exclaimed glaring at him.  
  
"She was until last night! I did nothing to drive her to him! When she broke the joining of the school, that was the last straw!!!!!!!! Let's just say I had respect and loved her!!!!!!!!! BUT NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled out and gasped and tensed up. He stumbled back and knelt down on one knee as if he were in pain. "O-OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled as he held his head.  
  
"R-Ranma? What's wrong?" Nadoka asked shocked to see a yellow glow form around her only son.  
  
"B-boy! C-control it!!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Genma yelled at Akane and Ryoga.  
  
"Why is it our faults?" Ryoga yelled back.  
  
"PIG! If you were the martial artist you say you are, you'd have noticed Ranma had hidden dark power that nearly destroyed China 10 years ago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got him to control it then!!!!! You just brought it back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Genma yelled.  
  
Everyone gasped and stumbled back away from Ranma.  
  
Ranma's aura changed many different colors, stopping at black. "It is ok father. I can control it." Ranma said.   
  
Ranma had a strange design on the middle of his forehead. The design was a Japanese symbol which represented darkness. His voice sounded more evil, and his muscles grew 3 times bigger. But the worst of all, Ranma's eyes were piercing red. "Thanks you two. This was something I never wanted to go through again." Ranma said.  
  
"Your no man you fucking freak!!!" Ryoga yelled.  
  
Ranma dashed faster then the eye could follow and did a nasty series of combos on Ryoga. Then Ranma turned to normal and burst out in sobs as he fell to his knees and Ryoga fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Nabiki, who was near Ranma bent down and hugged him. "It's ok Ranma." she said glaring at Akane and Ryoga.  
  
"A-Akane, Ryoga go now before it happens again." Ranma pleaded weakly as Nabiki held him. Nabiki walked up to Ryoga and Akane. She slapped Akane very hard.  
  
Akane was shocked. "N-Nabiki? Y-y-you...." she started as she held her cheek, as a tear began to fall.  
  
"Thanks a lot Akane. Now I cannot be the proper aunt I wanted to be!" she said as tears came to her eyes. Then she slapped Ryoga harder. "Thanks Ryoga! Now I can't see the 'proper' grandchildren I wanted to see!" Nabiki yelled and she broke down.  
  
Kasumi and Nadoka went to comfort her. "Oh and Akane don't think all I think is money! I to want things in life!"  
  
"I think you'd better leave." Soun said.  
  
"Soun I think you were to hard on Akane. Don't kick her out." Ranma said. "She doesn't deserve that punishment."  
  
"Your right son-in-law but I will have trouble looking at her as my daughter. Her mother would be ashamed."  
  
Akane broke down into sobs and Ryoga went to her room, with Akane sobbing on the way.  
  
Wasting no time Akane and Ryoga got paced and were out of there under 20 minutes.  
  
Ranma thought back to the kindness, which Nabiki represented and smiled. "It's time." he thought. "But not now."  
  
Everyone looked at Ranma and wondered what he meant. "But not now?" they all thought.  
  
The next day Ranma was in the dojo doing a kata when his mother came in holding her katana.   
  
"Your not a man amongst men." she said sighing.  
  
"I still plan to join the schools mom." Ranma said and lashed out against the training dummy. Ranma hadn't cooled down yet. Proving that, the training dummy snapped off of the stick and crashed into the wall. Problem? The training dummy was connected to a steel pole in the middle of the dojo.  
  
Nadoka gasped and paled at what her son had said and what he had done but remained silent.  
  
"I will never forgive her mom. Never." he said.  
  
"I understand." Nadoka said and sat down. "Why Akane? Why did you do that? I thought you were a nice girl. SO WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY SON?!" she asked herself.  
  
Nabiki came in to the dojo. "Are you ok Ranma? Sre you being strong aginst this" she asked.  
  
"Physically yes. Mentally no. I will never forgive her." he said.  
  
"You'll pull through. Be strong." she said and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nadoka noticed this and smiled. "Keep it up Nabiki and Ranma will fall for you." she thought.  
  
"Thanks Nabiki." he said and pecked her on the cheek.   
  
Nabiki went bright red. "W-what was that for?" she asked.  
  
"No one has ever shown me that much compassion before. I want to get to know you better." he said.  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened. "R-really?" she asked as she got weak in the knees. Her heart started to pound.  
  
Ranma looked into her eyes and took her hand and nodded. "Yes. I want to love you and forget about Akane. The first day here I had my eye on you but when I got forced on Akane. I had to go to her. You know honour but now...I want you again." Ranma said. "That's why I made myself distant to you and pretended I didn't like you. The truth is...Nabiki, I love you."  
  
Nabiki broke down and hugged Ranma. "No one has ever said that to me before." she said.  
  
Ranma hugged her back gently. "Well I know what I want and I want the best for you and your fam..." he started to say but stopped and frowned.  
  
Nabiki realized what he was saying. "It's ok Ranma. I know what you mean. Hey, that's why you were hesitent in telling Akane that you loved her all thouse times." Nabiki said realizing why Ranma was reluctant.  
  
"Yes Nabiki. That's true. I love you Nabiki...and I always will." he said.  
  
Nabiki broke down even more. "I love you to Ranma."  
  
It was there and then they shared their first kiss.   
  
Nadoka smiled and went to tell Soun and her husband everything. Even what Ranma had said. Soon after they pulled away startled by 2 men cheering loudly and ran out to get drunk to celebrate.  
  
"Come to my room tonight." she said smiling.  
  
Ranma nodded and they kissed again.   
  
"DIE SAOTOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuno yelled appearing out of nowhere. "Release your hold on my prescious Pig Tailed Goddess!"  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ranma asked with a grumble.  
  
"Say where is Akane?" Kuno looked around. "And why are you holding Nabiki in a loving way?" Kuno asked stopping his attack.  
  
"She's staying at a motel with Ryoga." Ranma said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kuno yelled and turned to leave. " I FORBID IT!!!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!! This hast been a very dark day indeed for Tetewaki Kuno! I must venture out and vanquish the new evil that hold my prescious fair maiden Akane Tendo! I bid you fairwell evil scorcer!" Kuno ranted as he turned to leave.  
  
"Tetewaki-san." Ranma said knowing he had to swallow his pride for what he had to do.  
  
Kuno whirled in shock at what Ranma had said. He couldn't believe it! His enemy was showing respect?!  
  
(Later)  
  
"So she has broken the honor of the two schools." Kuno said in shock at the table. "She is no longer the fair maiden I thought she was." Kuno sighed shaking his head as he looked at Akane's bed and saw Ryoga and Akane's mess they left behind. "By the god! What a revolting sin! To do it with the devil himself instead of an angel like me!"  
  
Ranma nodded. "You wish." he thought. "I never loved her. It was honour that made me choose Akane. You see I really loved Nabiki all this time. I walked in on the both of them when they were, rocking the casba and I guess you can say I snapped." Ranma said.  
  
"I-I see." Kuno said as he paled.  
  
"Man I respect you more then Ryoga." Ranma said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
It was there and then Kuno looked at Ranma as a friend, then an enemy. "Why? Haven't I made your life a living hell?" Kuno asked frowning and cocking his head in confusion.  
  
"Yes but I never let that bother me much. Why? You have honor. You use the art of a samuri very well. I love Nabiki. I always had since I first arrived here but our parents forced Akane and I together, so I had no choice. I pretended to grow and love her but now...I know my true love." Ranma said.  
  
"What about my pigtailed goddess?" Kuno asked.  
  
"Eh.....Kuno have you ever heard of the cursed springs of Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked knowing he now had to explain to Kuno his dark secret.  
  
"The cursed training battle grounds!" Kuno said standing up. "Tragic story. Good thing it is only a legend."  
  
"You've basically running after a cursed person. Didn't you ever realize that your so called pig tailed goddess and I have the same fighting styles, wore the same clothing and had the same pigtail?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No. Why? Oh.....Oh.....OH!!!!! OHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was you?!" Kuno exclaimed as he took a step back in shock. "So the legend is true?!" Kuno exclaimed.  
  
"Uh yeah." Ranma said sadly and scratched the back of his head embarrassed. Ranma demenstrated and was surprised to see that Kuno didn't latch on to his female side. Then Ranma poured hot water on himself turning himself back into a male.  
  
"MY PIG-TAILED GODDESS!" he exclaime dand hugged Ranma. "Uh...sorry about all of that." Kuno said letting go and sitting down. "This is one experience after another." was his reply.  
  
Ranma laughed. "No prob but it was kinda funny to beat up all the guys that kept hitting on me. Ranma said chuckling.   
  
Kuno laughed. "Remember how Nabiki kept making money off of those fights?"   
  
Ranma and Kuno doubled their laughter.  
  
"So I guess this means your friends?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"I'd say friend and rival.... good rivals." Ranma said smirking that smirk.  
  
Kuno nodded and smirked. "I couldn't agree more. Look I'd like to stay and chat but my sister is expecting me." he said and looked at his pager.  
  
Ranma greeted him to the door. "Good bye Kuno. Have a safe trip home." Ranma said.  
  
Kuno nodded. "Take care of your new fiancé." he said and left. "So it was never black magic he wielded." Kuno said to himself. "At least I know that he was always honorable." Kuno smiled. As he made his way home. "Ahhhhhhhhh...Tetewaki you have made a friend. An honorable one." Kuno smirked and ran home to tell Kadochi the good news. "Plus a new friend I also have an ally. Rival he says. Only when we will spar." he said with a chuckle.  
  
"I never knew Kuno could be friendly." Nabiki said.  
  
"Well people change." Ranma smiled.  
  
Later that night, Ranma opened up Nabiki's door to find her sitting on her bed. "Hey Nabiki." Ranma said.  
  
"R-Ranma." Nabiki smiled.  
  
Ranma went over to her and sat down and took her hand. "Nabiki you...hey you grabbed Kuno's wallet on the way out." Ranma said surprised.  
  
Nabiki blushed and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Amazing. How did you ever move that fast? Kuno was sitting on the other side of the table." Ranma said shocked.  
  
"I never told anybody this but I know a bit of martial arts. I practiced the Tendo Move Swift As The Wind Technique a lot and I have been getting better." she said nervously. "Well that's my technique."  
  
Ranma grinned. "Excellent. I am proud of you. Heck I am impressed! I.... hey.... where's my wallet?" Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki snickered and handed it back to him. "Here."   
  
"Woah. Like...I said. Amazing. You and me I could teach each other some techniques." Ranma said smiling.  
  
"I know. I know some techniques. Tendo Secret TECHNIQUE Speed Of Light Kiss!" Nabiki yelled as she lashed out faster then the eye could follow.  
  
Ranma was taken back when he felt Nabiki's lips meet his. He didn't even detect the move! Nabiki was holding Ranma and shoved her tongue into his mouth.  
  
"MMM!" Ranma moaned into the kiss as his tongue swirled with hers. They fell back on to the bad never separating. But they would have to when they had to come up for air. "Let me try something." Nabiki said and unbuttoned Ranma's pants and lowered her mouth to his crotch..  
  
Ranma nodded and then was moaning holding her head with his hands and she gave him an experience that he's never forget. Soon after they made love and then fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
(Morning)  
  
Kasumi knocked on Nabiki's door. "Nabiki. Time for breakfast." Kasumi said but got no answer. She knocked again and still there was no answer. Then she opened the door and peeked in. "Oh my." was her reply as she saw a naked Ranma and Nabiki. Her face colored and closed the door and went downstairs. "Nabiki is still sleeping. I will put Ranma's and Nabiki's helpings in the fridge." she said and did so and began to hum a tune.  
  
"Why? Nabiki always wakes up early." Soun said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Nabiki and my son are in love." Nadoka beamed.  
  
"WHAT?! B-BUT HOW?!" Soun and Genma stuttered.  
  
"Did you forget?! I guess you did you drunken fools. Anyway, Ranma has always had his eyes on Nabiki from the time he moved here but since you two chose Akane, he didn't want to dishonor you, so he went along with it. But now Akane has shown true dishonesty, she is not womanly. She is not wife material. Well for a pig, yes. But I want the best for my son. He chose the best. Nabiki Tendo. They both will bring honor to us. I told you yesterday. Have you already forgotten? Of course you have. You two drank about 10 times the alcohol your body could handle. " Nadoka asked. "Now Genma. What is this about a curse and what is this about Ranma turning into a woman when splashed with cold water? And just what is Jusenkyo?"  
  
Genma paled. "Uh...well.... honey...I... don't..." Genma said.  
  
"Saotome.... my friend...be manly and tell the horrific truth you have caused." Soun's eyes narrowed. "You need not worry. Ranma is a man amongst men now." Soun smiled proudly.  
  
"Well Nadoka. Jusenkyo is a cursed training ground. I never knew what it was whene got there. So the boy and I..." Genma said.  
  
"He is your son. Our son. Not boy." Nadoka interrupted sharply.  
  
"You are right my honored wife. Our son and I sparred but he found an opening in one of my attacks and attacked me. Losing my balance on the bamboo stick, I fell into a spring. It was a spring called The Cursed Spring Of Drowned Panda..........the Tour Guide said..........something about a panda that had drowned there. Now for Ranma. I jumped out of the spring in a form of a panda, striking Ranma into the Cursed Spring..." Genma said.  
  
"Of Drowned Girl." Nadoka said catching on.  
  
"Right." Genma said looking down.  
  
"Now...when ever we get hit by cold water, we change into our cursed forms. Ryoga is Akane's pet pig, P-Chan. Shampoo is a cat. Mousse is a duck." Genma said. "I am impressed with the bo-our son. He has used his curse to an advantage. He has lived with it for along time. He has never given up. I am proud of him. He has surprised me. He has even surpassed me. I know that Ranma will do a good job into brining us honor." Genma said. "I know I haven't been the father I should have been. Why not? I was literally making him more alert. Making him that the world is not a safe place and he can't rely on others. He must rely on himself."  
  
"Well said my husband." Nadoka beamed. "Plus he has learned how it is to be a girl. I see now why he respects girl more then guys. He has been in that form to learn what they go through when guys are not honourable."  
  
Ranma came down smiling, with Nabiki. "Well said father. Now I know why you've acted like a complete jackass all of these years. It makes perfect sense. Thank you. GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!! MAN I FEEL GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma exclaimed happily as he did a little dance.  
  
"Well you should. You literally released enough sperm into her to knock you out." Kasumi said calmly.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki both faces went beat red. "Uh......................." was Ranma's reply.   
  
Everyone looked at Ranma and Nabiki with their mouthes open.  
  
Nabiki took this opportunity to kiss Ranma.   
  
"Ranma my boy. You aren't doing this to get back at Akane are you? Because if you are... you'd be just like Ryoga." Soun said sharply.  
  
"I cannot lie. In a way yes." Ranma said and shrugged with an arm around Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened as she heard this. "He doesn't love me?" she thought to herself. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.  
  
"But do not get me wrong. I do love Nabiki with all my heart and I will make sure no harm comes to her." Ranma vowed as he said rather boldly.  
  
Soun just smiled and nodded. "Very well. Well said son in law."  
  
"Now all we have to do is tell Akane." Ranma sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Nabiki. I do love you but I am also teaching Akane a lesson." Ranma said and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Nabiki was taken back. "Y-you do?" she asked as a tear fell down her face. She felt her so called broken heart into a million pieces, reattach themselves. (Not actually morons. It is just a statement)  
  
"Yes." he said and wrapped his arms around her and drew her in for a kiss which she happily accepted.  
  
"Wait a minute. I know of a way to get Shampoo off of my back." Ranma thought and smirked evilly.  
  
"Ranma?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes?" he asked and looked at her with the evil smile.  
  
"Uh…. are you ok?" Nabiki asked worried.  
  
Even looked at Ranma and wondered why he was smiling like that.  
  
"I'm fine. I just found out of a way to get Shampoo off of my back. Kasumi can you call Cologne and Shampoo, and Mousse over here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Of course." Kasumi said and smiled. She knew Ranma had a plan and she knew that they rarely ever backfired. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Nekohaten.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Nekohaten. Cologne here. How can I help you?" an old voice asked into the phone.   
  
"Cologne-san. It's Kasumi." Kasumi said.  
  
"Ahh… hello Kasumi. How are you today child?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Very fine and you?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Old but well. Now how can I help you?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Can you close the Nekohaten now and come over? Ranma needs to see you. He…says it's important." Kasumi said.  
  
"For my future son in law, sure. We'll close now and be on our way. Bye." Cologne said.  
  
"Bye." Kasumi said and hung up the phone. "She's on her way." She said to Ranma.  
  
Ranma grinned evilly and nodded. "Thank you Kasumi."  
  
In acouple of minutes, there was a knock on the door which Kasumi answered. Cologne was standing there with Shapoo and Mousse, in duck form.  
  
"Come in." Kasumi said steping aside to let the 3 people to enter the house.  
  
"Hello Elder Amazon, Shampoo and Mousse." Ranma said with a mocked bow.  
  
"Son-in-law." Cologne said.  
  
"You have no right to call me that." Ranma said sharply as he straightened himself.  
  
"Yes I do. You are to marry Shampoo. It is the..." Cologne said.  
  
"The Amazon Law. Geeze you sound like a broken record! Guess what I actually did some researching. Yes Ranma Saotome actually reading historical information. Research on your so called Amzon Law of your and guess what? It is against the Amazon Law to lie. So HERE GOES! Shampoo how did I beat you. Was it:  
  
A, we fought, and I made the finishing blow.   
  
B, I never touched you.   
  
C, I never touched you and kicked you bonbori and it hit you in the head?" Ranma asked smirking.  
  
Shampoo paled. "How he know about that?! Rules sacred!" she thought.  
  
"Shampoo you have to answer." Cologne said. "Ranma is correct. You cannot lie or you will be banished fom the Amazon Tribe."   
  
Shampoo slumped a bit. "C." she said in a sad voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" Cologne exclaimed in shock.   
  
"It c." Shampoo said sadly.  
  
A now human form Mousse walked beside Shampoo. "You did good at telling the truth Shampoo. I know you just wanted honour but that was not the way to do it!" Mousse said glaring at her.  
  
"S-Shampoo know." Shampoo said sobbing.  
  
Mouse wrapped his arms around her while giving Ranma a thankfull look.   
  
Shampoo sobed into Mousse's chest.  
  
"I see. Then the Engagement is off. You are free of Shampoo Ranma." Cologne said.  
  
"I understand but I would love to have Shampoo as a close and personal friend. You to Mousse. Same with you honored elder." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
Both Mousse and Shampoo looked up at him with a smile. "You forgive Shampoo?" she asked in a shocked voice.  
  
Rama nodded with a smile. "Of course."  
  
Nabiki was smiling. "Wow." she thought.  
  
Cologne noticed Nabiki smiling. "Young one why do you smile? I never thought you'd ever smile." Cologne admitted.  
  
"Why not? Didn't you hear the news?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"And what news would that be?" Cologne asked.  
  
Nabiki told her everything about Akane and Ryoga. Then she told her about Ranma and herself.  
  
Cologne smiled at the both of them. "Well...well...well! Ranma Saotome! Who's ever guess you could express your feelings!" she said smirking. "This one surprise after another. First studying then love?"  
  
Ranma blushed. "Hey Shampoo."  
  
"Yes Ranma?" she asked.  
  
"Did you know that Mousse loves you?" he asked.  
  
Shampoo looked at me in shock then glared at me. "Ranma now not time for joke!"   
  
Mousse sighed. "Shampoo. He's telling the truth. I loved since we were small."   
  
Shampoo gasped. "Wait a minute! Amazon rule! You telling truth!"  
  
Mousse nodded and smiled. "Why do you think I never fought back when you literally beat my ass into the ground?" Mousse asked.  
  
Everyone started to laugh. Shampoo was smiling. "Shampoo thought you weak but now Shampoo now why. Shampoo love Mousse to." Shampoo said touching Mousse's cheek.  
  
They shared their first kiss.  
  
Everyone made an "Awwwwwww." sound which made Shampoo and Mousse pull away with a blush.  
  
Akane and Ryoga both entered the Tendo Dojo. "Were back." Akane said in a soft voice.  
  
Ryoga looked tired and so did Akane.  
  
"Looks like you two were up all night everyday. I wonder why?" Nabiki asked with a wry smirk on her face.  
  
"It's not what you think Nabiki. We cloudn't get to sleep all week." Akane said weakly.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Welcome back." he said putting an arm around Nabiki.  
  
Akane gasped and so did Ryoga. "Ranma you cad! How dare you cheat on Akane!" he screamed.  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga as if he were stupid. ACTUALLY HE WAS! "You mean she cheated on me." Ranma said calmly.  
  
Ryoga didn't say anything. "Oops." he said grinning sheepishly with a deep blush.  
  
"Akane I want you to know that I never did love you. Then only reason I went along with the engagement was honour. After all the beatings, misjudging, and overreacting, I wanted to tell you a long time ago that I never loved you. Now that you demonstrated just what to me of a slut you are, I've decided to chose Nabiki. She would have been my first choice from the beginning." Ranma said.  
  
Akane gasped. "Y-you never loved me?" she asked.  
  
Ranma nodded. "I love Nabiki Tendo. Oh and don't worry about Kuno. He despises you now and thinks your a, how to put it, a bitch, whore, slut who was never pure. You've been defiled by the worst plague ever possible. Hope your kids have a fucked up sense of direction like Ryoga! Oh no need to tell him about his so called pigtailed goddess because he knows everyone thing. He and I are friends." Ranma said with a sneer.  
  
Nabiki smiled inwardly. "This is true. I was there. Kuno is no longer a prick but an honourable friend and rival."  
  
Akane glared at Ranma. "I-I hate you!" she screamed.  
  
"So?" Ranma said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Ryoga started to fume. "How dare you do that to Akane!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP RYOGA! YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU WOULD TAKE AWAY MY HAPPINESS BUT GUESS AGAIN YOU COWARD! AKANE WAS NEVER MY HAPPINESS! NABIKI WAS!" Ranma screamed grinning the whole time.  
  
Ryoga paled. "So all this time..."  
  
"You were mistaken. When I marry Nabiki, I never want to see your face in this place again or I'll call the cops and have you arrested for tresspassing.  
  
"This is my house to Ranma!" Akane snapped.  
  
"Whose dojo will it be when I am married? Yours? No." Ranma said shaking his head. "The schools will be joined. If you are the martial artist you say you are then you'd have noticed something about Nabiki!" Ranma said snapping.  
  
Soun looked up. "Your right Ranma! I sense a strong aura in Nabiki!"  
  
Ryoga, Genma, Nadoka and Akane gasped. "I-I sense it to." Akane admitted guiltly. "I guess this means that I am not good at martial arts as I thought I was."   
  
"No. You are good Akane. However, I to was even fooled. Nabiki is good at hiding her aura. With all her tricks with blackmailing and stuff, she has gotten good." Ranma said with a smirk. "Look Akane, I am sory I insulted you just now. I do hate you but that will pass."  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed as she looked at the ground. "How could I not have noticed it?!" she screamed to herself. "I understand Ranma."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened and he shot a glance to the corner. "I know your there." Ranma said.  
  
Akane looked up to hear what Ranma said and stared a him for a second in confusion. Then everyone looked in the direction he was loking at and saw nothing but they would be proved wrong.  
  
A figure appeared right where Ranma had been looking. "Amazing. You sensed me." the figure said in awe.  
  
"Who are you?" Nabiki asked on behalf of her family.  
  
"My name is Tidus Ohinohorc." the figure said.  
  
"Tidus?! Hey long time no see!" Ranma exclaimed in delight.  
  
"I remember you. Ranma Saotome! Yeah it has been a long time." Tidus said taking off the cloak that cloaked his mouth and nose.   
  
"TIDUS?!" Genma exclaimed.  
  
"Mr. Genma sir!" Tidus exclaimed happilly.  
  
"How are you Tidus?" Genma asked with a smile on his face.   
  
Tidus had helped Genma control Ranma the first time he had gotten out of control with his dark power. Genma was thankfull towards Tidus for the rest of his life.  
  
"So what brings you here Tidus?" Genma asked.  
  
Tidus smiled. "Why to kill you of course."   
  
Ranma immediately tensed up and took a stance.  
  
"Ranma relax! I'm just kidding!" Tidus exclaimed laughing.  
  
Ranma snorted and grumbled something about immature brats.  
  
That got Tidus laughing even louder.  
  
Genma belowed with laughter. "Ranma you girl! You should have seen your face!"  
  
Ranma uppercutted Genma through the roof. "Whaddya say?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Genma started yelling but he was to far into orbit that all they could here were muffled sounds.  
  
"What?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! SPEAK UP POPS!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma exclaimed putting a hand to his ear as he grinned.  
  
Nabiki started to laugh as she heard Genma say something in a muffled voice which her eyes widened. (I'll get you!) "Did he just say he likes poo????" Nabiki asked cocking her head to a side.  
  
Everyone started to laugh. Yes even Akane and Ryoga.  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga and Akane. "I forgive you. I do like you Akane but not in that way." Ranma said and then grinned. "Hi I'm Ranma Saotome. Wanna be friends?" Ranma asked with a warm smile and stuck out his hand.  
  
Akane was taken back but smiled. "Yes I'd like that." she said and shook his hand. "I'm Akane Tendo and I'd love to be friends with you."  
  
Ranma smiled and faced Ryoga just to get a fist to the face. "YOU CAD! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MESS WITH AKANE'S FEELINGS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO AKANE!" Ryoga screamed and the realized what he did. "Er...sorry." he said sheepishly.  
  
Akane giggled. "Silly Ryoga."  
  
"No prob. I never felt that. That was a babies punch." Ranma said grinning.  
  
"WHAT?! PREPARE TO....." Ryoga exclaimed and then caught on to Ranma's joke which they both burst out in laughter.   
  
Akane smiled. "It's good to see you to getting along."  
  
Ranma smiled then sho a glance at Soun. "Mr. Tendo..." Ranma started to say.  
  
"Ranma call me dad. Your family." Soun said with a smile.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Ok. Dad, do not go to hard on Akane. She was thinking with her heart. I love Nabiki as Akane loves Ryoga. I'd say were all amongst family here. Ranma said with a sweet smile.  
  
Akane started to sob and everyone looked at her in confusion. "That was so beautiful Ranma!" she exclaimed hugging him. "Thank you. I would be glad to have you as my brother in law."  
  
Ranma smiled and hugged her back. "Same here. Wait...that doesn't sound right! You are not my brother in law..." Ranma said and rubbed his chin.  
  
Everyone started to chuckle.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes but she was happy everything was back to normal.  
  
Soun started to brawl doing his trademark crying. "That was so sweet WAHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Everyone sweatdropped but smiled. "He hasn't changed a bit over the past year I have been here." Ranma said shaking his head but he had to smile.   
  
Genma finally landed and made a crater in the floor.  
  
"You know Mr. Saotome, that will be coming out of your wallet." Nabiki said grinning.  
  
Genma got up and groaned as he emptied his enitre wallet into Nabiki's hands. "The things I do for family." was his reply which caused everyone to laugh again.  
  
Genma who grumbled at first started to laugh along with them.  
  
Life was perfect.  
  
"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!" Happosai exclaimed running into the Tendo Dojo avoiding a huge crowd of angry girls.  
  
Well almost.  
  
The End. 


End file.
